Defiance
by Warrior Chickenz
Summary: At this point Arthur hopped if they were fast enough; they might just manage to limp out of here alive. Lame title is Lame.


**Hello!**

**This is abtit of an AU fic from both perspectives, but it's also a crossover. What do you expect!**

**Oh yah, I OWN NOTHING!**

…:::…

Captain Arthur Kirkland stood at the helm of his ship and carefully placed the spyglass to his eye. "Well they're certainly English alright…" He said adjusting the glass "But why'd they stop? They have us out numbered…"

About two hours ago twenty ships belonging to the East India Trading Company had appeared on the horizon. Arthur, seeing the predicament of just how outnumbered they were, had run. The ships had kept their distance the entire time.

"It's almost like they're waiting for something…" Which if the rumors were true meant…

Crap.

"Man the cannons!" The Captain shouted the order to his crew.

"Sir?"

"No questions just do it!" Arthur ran to the helm. He could already feel the dread that signaled _his_ presence.

"You 'erd him! Man the cannons!" the crew shot some questioning looks at their captain, but moved to follow the order. He'd never steered them wrong before.

They had loaded the cannons, and sat primed and ready to fight an invisible enemy. Meanwhile the feeling of dread had grown until it was almost unbearable.

And then the waiting was over.

A massive ship leapt from the ocean. It's torn and ragged sails caught the wind as it settled next to _The Plague_ in perfect firing position. As the doors clinked open one by one you could see it was literally armed to the teeth.

"FIRE!" Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs. _The Plague's_ crew was quick to get over their shock of seeing the massive ship and fired round after round into the enemy hull. _The Flying Dutchman_ was quick to respond to the assault, its rounds damaging _The Plague's_ hull and mast.

After what felt like hours, Arthur saw _The Dutchman's _fishy crew readying itself at the edge of their ship. He screamed over the canons of both ships. "Prepare to be boarded!" After checking to be sure his order was herd he drew his cutlass and pistol, ready to fight for the lives of his crew.

…:::…

Lord Cutler Beckett sat in his room aboard the East India Trading Company's flagship _The __Endeavour_, enjoying a fine cup of wine. The Company had been tailing Pirate Lord Arthur Kirkland and his ship _The Plague_ for about two hours while Jones moved into position. This would be the first time Jones would go after a ship while Norrington was in command.

He hoped he'd get better results than the last times.

Beckett carefully placed his wine on the table and pulled out a spyglass. He then swept the focus to the back of the ship where one lonely figure stood on the rear deck.

"Tell Jones to attack at once"

"Yes m'lord" the soldier walked out of the room to send the message.

Lord Beckett focused the spyglass the ship.

After a few more minutes he could see _The Flying Dutchman_ rise out of the water. However, he was surprised to note the pirate ship attacked first; firing her cannons one second before _The Dutchman_ did. Soon the mainmast of the ship fell, and _The Dutchman's _crew leapt over the rails.

"Bring _The Endeavor_ up alongside the ship." He ordered the sailor in the room.

"Yes m'lord." The man hurried from the room once more to carry out the orders.

It was time to check the results.

…:::…

Arthur glared at the fish men who had surrounded his crew. There was only about twenty of them left when there had been one hundred and twenty before this bloody fight.

Some of them chuckled at the defiance.

The bastards.

Suddenly the throng of fish men went silent as heavy boot steps were herd on the deck. Arthur felt a fresh wave of dread wash over him as the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ himself strutted, for lack of a better word, across the deck of the ship; His very presence parted the throng of fish men as he went.

Surprisingly enough, one member of the British navy walked next to Jones.

"Well I guess the rumors are true then. The Infamous Davey Jones has sold his soul to the East India Trading Company." Arthur smirked. The _man_ seemed unfazed, but one could sense a slight change of the atmosphere.

"_I must say Captain, I'm impressed. You managed to fire the first shot AND wound my precious ship." _The tentacled man said with the biggest Mightier-than-thou smirk the Englishman had ever seen in his life. For God's sake it was even bigger than France's.

"_Although it makes me wonder how you managed it. Oh wait; you're one of __**them**__ aren't yah." _Davey Jones took one more step forward.

"_So tell me Captain Kirkland. Do yah fear death?_" At this point the Fishy captain was literally right in Arthurs face. So he did what anyone would do, and spit in it.

"_Why you-"_The fishy Captain looked ready to slug someone.

"That will be quite enough Jones." During the exchange _The endeavor _had pulled up alongside Arthur's ship, and Lord Beckett was currently walking across a gangplank connecting the two.

"Throw the crew into the brig, tow the ship, and bring the good captain with me. We have much to discuss." Beckett ordered. Arthur was then manhandled away from his crew and practicaly dragged onto the deck of Beckett's ship.

"Well then my good men. Onto _The Pearl._" This statement was met with cheers from the Navey, and grumbled from Jones and his men.

Arthur cursed. If these bastards got their hands on _The Pearl_, they were so screwed.

…:::…

**Soo… I'm not very happy with this, but…**

**Constructive criticism welcome, but flamers will be burned.**


End file.
